New start
by Aka Uchiha
Summary: After a trick, Menma already tired of his life, so this luck or planned travels to the world of Naruto and slowly falls for the shy Hinata to her new life as it is customary
1. Chapter 1

**Menma - speak **

_"Hinata - think" _

_Sasuke - flashback. _

**"Kurama - speak bijuus" **

N / A: I come to present here a small idea of a story of an odd but fun couple, shy and pure Hinata Hyuga and our dangerous Menma Namikaze. This is based after RTN, although the only ones who know of the destruction caused Menma Menma only known, Tsunade, Shizune, Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Naruto and table (normal Sakura), so pretty much anyone but they know the other walk of life happy about Menma.

Hiro-san: The Naruto characters do not belong to Aka.

Aka: Unfortunately not.

Hiro-san: thank God.

Aka: T_T.

.

.

.

Menma was watching the Leaf Village from the top of the monument of the heads of the Hokages, how long awaiting ANBU dilated to find it, as hated as he thought, the people who called themselves his friends, as boring his life but what most thought was two people in special and no, they were not his parents _"never think of them, not dreams"_ which was once thought.

These people were Sasuke Uchiha your 'best friend' or as people knew 'DON JUAN village' Hinata Hyuuga and his 'girlfriend' or as people knew 'the hyuuga BURNING'.

Beginning to weary of those two, the only means feeling well were now the biggest problems I had. The first with all those silly his fangirls screaming everywhere to be seen and stupid your friend would romancing each and convincing them to have sex with him _"It's a sick fuck"_ once thought, although he admits that once I envied that.

The second though since childhood, she harassed him, good always haunted him be where he is, which Menma all the time attacked as unbearable after pregnant fucking life and when she agreed to go out with her, carrying and two years of 'happy' relationship, the hyuuga heir as always behaved tacho Menma _"a complete slut"_ and that was that despite that always drew the body of the girl, never liked to show it to anyone in the village men especially starting with the village perverts his 'dearest' idiot cousin Neji and Sasuke. And the Menma is not shared.

What high patience is that these two individuals were rolling on his back, he boils the blood at the time to remember them.

_Flashback:_

_Menma as always expected the usual hug surprise his stalker number one while walking the 'filthy' streets of Konoha, after he was puzzled by the situation, as I only had to put one foot in the street and had up to Hyuuga, which is not yet happening, a stranger to this situation was to ask the best friend of his 'girlfriend' shy Yamanaka. _

_Menma: Oe Yamanaka, you know where Hinata - asked abruptly as always scaring the blonde. _

_Ino: M-menma-kun! B-Well really, I eto - began to babble due to the presence of the raven. _

_Menma: Tsk, do not waste my time, you know or not? _

_Ino: YES! , P-because really, h-saw recently with c-S-sasuke-kun. _

_Menma: "Sasuke?" Are you sure you saw that idiot? _

_Ino: I-I'm s-sure. _

_Menma: Hmn - Disappearing as well in view of the kunoichi. _

_"What is he doing with that idiot, that's impossible, as far as these two hate" - appearing to one sínica smile on his face - "If you are doing what I think, those two cursed insects are more than dead" - was his last thought before reaching the Uchihas territories. Coming to the main house that was Sasuke's family. _

_Mikoto: Hi Menma-kun. _

_Menma: Hi Mikoto oka-chan, Sasuke is located? _

_Mikoto: No, it has not arrived yet. _

_Menma: "Cursed insect" Okay, thanks, bye - Returning again to the pursuit of Sasuke, "where the fuck are these two insects." _

_It was at least 15 minutes looking at the Uchiha and Hyuuga throughout the village, getting increasingly angry, until he could feel some well known chakra "I found them" going to where the chakra came while inside the Kurama became anxious wait to see a bloodbath soon thanks to the wrath of his master. _

_Menma smile when he feel anxiety and excitement of Kurama into the blood so he happened something. _

_Menma: "Kurama when was the last time you invoke?" _

_Kurama: Smiling because he knew where he was going to talk to the "brat It was two years ago." _

_Menma: Forming hand signals - Summoning Jutsu - Appearing Kurama only this was a little bigger than Akamaru, "Tsk, well it's time you came out again and we have a little fun." _

_Kurama: "Hahahaha, sounds good kid." _

_Meanwhile in a small house almost abandoned on the outskirts of Konohagakure's Uchiha and Hyuuga were enjoying some time alone, ignoring everything out of there, not knowing that this would be his last. _

_Sasuke: Hmm, Hinata-hime - moaned the Uchiha when the Hyuga mounted him. _

_Hinata: Aaah, m-a-damn Uchiha - growled. In both a layer of sweat on their bodies showed. _

_Sasuke: S-yes, more r-fast! - Holding her hip and accelerating penetrations. _

_Hinata: Tsk, hmm, aah, S-sasuke! _

_Sasuke: Hinata! - Finishing and both this and being the 5th round. _

_Staying the two lying in bed as they caught their breath after finishing their 'exercises', without worrying about what happens outside of where they are. _

_In the meantime: _

_Menma: "Being able to read my thoughts, you know my plan is not" seeing a nod from Kurama, both began their march. _

_In the cabin: _

_You could see the pair of ninjas and garments covering their bodies. Sasuke was only his boxers on, while the Hyuuga was wearing his underwear and typical jacket although this was closed. _

_Sasuke: Wow, Hinata-chan, this time you luciste wrist - said as he winked at the Hyuuga. _

_Hinata: Shut your mouth Uchiha. _

_Sasuke: Oh, let's delicacy, I know you like me. I know you very well pleased in bed. _

_Hinata: Though loathe to admit it, yes you're good with wild sex, Sasuke-kun - Said attempt to bring back black movie. Which achievement. _

_Sasuke: Well, well my little Hina - Beginning to kiss the neck of the hyuuga, until suddenly heard someone. _

_Menma: If they make a cute couple, no Kurama? - He told the Kyuubi. _

_Sasuke / Hinata: ¡MENMA! - Rising both fast bed. _

_Menma: Rasengan! - Completely destroying the house, there to reveal two new victims - Kurama, I'll let you have fun with it, I have issues to deal with that jerk gigolo. _

_Kurama: Hehehe, sounds good to me, after all that long ago that I tasted the blood of a woman - and frightening the Approaching her, "I will have to stop at any cost" was what the girl thought. _

_Hinata: Do not be silly Menma - Being interrupted by the above. _

_Menma: Did I not tell you to talk, bitch - He told the Hyuga with a dark voice that surprised even himself Kurama. _

_Sasuke: Do not say that! - One being thrown against Menma as quickly as possible. _

_Unfortunately Menma was faster than the Uchiha, making hitting a tree while Namikaze Sasuke placed his left hand around the neck of his victim suffocate. _

_Kurama: It's time that you and I enjoy ourselves, hahahaha - He told Hinata while the attack with their tails making a run through the woods - See brat - up going after her. _

_Sasuke: Hi-hina-ta! _

_Menma: You know Sasuke, while I want to play with you, after all as you said, you and I are like brothers, right? - Feigning innocence. _

_End flashback._

Starting to get bored soon a smile on his face peeked to see an ANBU hunter managed to find him, one that he knew very well.

Menma: **As always the first to reach the goal.**

Anbu: **Namikaze Menma got the order to take the Hokage, for the crime of assault against two ninja in the village**.

Menma: **Haha do not make me laugh, those two were just slag was better to have killed **- His voice was becoming more and more obscure - **Shame you should give Tsunade by naming ninjas, is not nee-chan? **

Anbu: **Enough talk, again I ask you to come with me, otherwise I shall use force. **

Menma: **Well, it is a force** - directing the anbu one sínica smile, and funny when I saw that the other person is prepared for the attack.

Anbu: **You do not mind the others come after you** - mention with a touch of concern in his voice.

Menma: **Ja! well know I do not** - He replied fun.

Anbu: **Just as reckless as ever, hope you change your mind**.

Menma: **Never nee-chan, I will go only when my body is lifeless** - _"This is getting more fun"_ Having fun all the time.

Anbu: **So be it then.**

Anbu / Menma: **Summoning Jutsu!** - They both shouted at the same time.

.

.

.

Aka: Well, here's a little view of some story that came to mind.

Hiro-san: Very strange, well not even finish the other.

Aka: True, but is that inspiration comes from nothing, gomen.

Hiro-san: Tsk, whatever!

Aka: Anything, leave your reviews and tell me you think that this idea and continue or not depends on you.

Nowaki: Hiro-san, Aka-chan, nwn dinner is ready.

Hiro-san / Aka: Okay / Hai - Going and 3 of the study.

Sayonara !


	2. Chapter 2

**Menma - speak **

_"Hinata - think" _

_Sasuke - flashback. _

"_**Kurama - speak bijuus"**_

N / A: Here is the second chapter of this strange uu story, I hope that whoever reads it likes, like me. By the way Sakura (although I hate with all my heart more on attitude, must be in the story) does not know of the existence of Menma, because here when the other dimension was never directly saw his face.

Hiro-san: The characters of Naruto (none) belongs to Aka.

Aka: Yes, at the moment 'Okami' and Tsuna they are mine.

.

.

.

_Anbu:__** Enough talk, again I ask you to come with me, otherwise I shall use force. **_

_Menma__**: Well, it is a force - **__directing the anbu one sínica smile, and funny when I saw that the other person is prepared for the attack.___

_Anbu:__** You do not mind the others come after you - **__mention with a touch of concern in his voice__**. **_

_Menma:__** Ja!, well know I do not - **__replied fun.___

_Anbu:__** Just as reckless as ever, hope you change your mind. **_

_Menma:__** Never nee-chan, I will go only when my body is lifeless - **__"This is getting more funl__**" **__Having fun all the time.___

_Anbu__**: So be it then. **_

_Anbu / Menma:__** Summoning Jutsu! - **__They both shouted at the same time. _

.

.

.

After both perform the jutsu, I get only a white wolf eyes appear red and you could see it was 10 cm taller than Akamaru next ANBU Hunter, to the surprise of Menma.

... ...: **At your service Hime-sama** - said the wolf.

Anbu: **Good to see again Tsuna**.

Menma: **But what the hell is this!Why on earth fails to summon Kurama !?** - Scream a frustrated Menma, seeing that the jutsu was not achieved.

Anbu: **As I always naive, das hurts** - I answer simply.

Menma: **That lightning talk!** _"Kurama happens? "- _No response received any_," Kurama!Answer "-_ only until then it was realized - **it can not be.**

Anbu: **Yes, without you realized completely block the chakra of Kurama and communication with you, but not only that also block 30% of your chakra** - Feeling proud at the desperation and frustration of his opponent - **Tsuna!**

Tsuna: **Hai!** - When coming towards Menma.

Menma: **Rays, Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** - _"I have to buy time to unlock my chakra"_ –

Tsuna: **Brat think will win with that trash.**

Anbu: **No time to lose.**

Menma: **Rays rays** _"If I do not hurry I'll be dead"_ - started running towards the outskirts of the village being closely followed by the hunters.

Tsuna: **Air Style: Air Bullets! **- Hitting directly at the black hair.

Menma: **Ugh, damn.**

Anbu: **Let Menma, take up a good time.**

Menma: **Hahaha I thought you knew me better or nee-chan's true, you're Anbu 'Okami' now, you know I never run from a battle, multi shadow clones jutsu! **- Appearing 10 Menma, which are scattered along the real in different directions _"I hope with this win more time, I have to hurry."_

Okami: **Tsuna take care of them, I'm going after the real**.

Tsuna: **Hai** _"wish you luck"_ - from the sight of both clones and seeking shade.

Okami: **Time** - Cueing the forest on the outskirts of the village.

Deep in the forest:

Menma: **Aaah Aaah, I need to concentrate** - Putting in a meditation position, _"I start to get my chakra Good."_

Okami: **Water Style: Jutsu shock wave!** - Appearing a giant wave heading the boy, dragging in the process.

Menma: **Aaaaah!** - Crashing into a large tree.

Okami: _"Shit are already here"_ **That was supposed to do here, I was clear when I said** **I'd take care **- Addressing 4 ANBU who had just arrived.

Anbu 1: **To be one** **of the best, we knew there'd make it to this case.**

Anbu 2: **So step aside and leave it in our hands.**

Okami: **Never. **

Menma: _"I just have a chance,"_ **Kuro Rasengan!** - Lansando a huge black rasengan to the group of Anbu.

Anbu 3: **Run!**

You hear a huge roar when hitting the ground attack, being broken all around, surrounded by smoke.

Menma: _"Heh, that's all, I could not get my chakra, I'm finished"_

Anbu 3: **Fast now that is weak! **

Okami: _"Now"_ - Carrying signs hands and face Menma appearing right before the others arrived where he - **I'm sorry but none of you will take** - turn around to look at Menma semi unconscious and ending the hand position.

Menma: **Nee-chan.**

Anbu 2: **What do you think.**

Okami: **Forbidden Jutsu: tele-transportation body / soul!** - Placing your hands in the boy's head -** I** **pride of you Otouto **- Attracting a huge ball of light mowing to those nearby.

Menma: **AAAAAH!**

Anbu 4: **What the hell is that!**

_Flashback:_

_Tsuna: Are you sure about this? - Ask her mistress. _

_Okami: Not really, but by the time any place better than this, just hope it does not get into more trouble. _

_Tsuna: He knows he will have to have to face the Hokage and the council for this, right? - Worried and knowing all the times he has had to go see them to protect the Namikaze. _

_Okami: Yeah ... I just hope that everything goes well. _

_End Flashback_

Okami: **I'm sorry but the guy is gone.**

Anbu 4: **The mission has been failed.**

Anbu 1: **We must informale the Hokage soon.**

Anbu 2 **: Anbu 'Okami' this time you have to pay for your actions.**

Okami: **I know ... "In the end it will be my last time here."**

Leaving so special ANBU group towards Konoha. No wonder the fact without Menma, Where was he?

**In the meantime: **

You could see the body of the Namikaze black hair, who was badly wounded.

Menma: **Mmm, my head, Where am I?** - Looking around and be immersed in a forest and remembering of what happened recently - _"Forest on the outskirts of Konoha, if I'm here, where is nee-chan and all ANBU?" _

... ...: **Are you alright Naruto? **

Menma: **Mmm?** - _"Naruto?"_

... ...: **You Scared me Naruto-baka!** - Surprising Menma and when hit on the head.

Menma: **Ugh, why the fuck was that Haruno? And why call me Naruto?** - Now angry, and being surprised when the pink (if hate Sakura ... NOT JUDGE ME.!).

Sakura: **NARUTO!**

Menma: **you not understand that I am NOT NARUTO with a fuck!** _"If it were not because I'm weak no longer was alive" _- already angry and about to lose patience.

Sakura: **You're a ...**

... ...: **Sakura-chan!** - It was possible to hear a voice in the distance.

Sakura: **Naruto Not now! Huh?** - Realizing what was happening, when it appeared hyperactive ninja beside her.

Naruto: **Ne ne Sakura-chan ... What's wrong?** - Ask to see the look of amazement and confusion of his companion.

Sakura: **... ...**

Naruto: **Saku ...**

Menma: **You sunshine head, why on earth are you like me?** - That voice froze Naruto and to see the owner's right in front of him.

Naruto**: Y-you!Menma!** - Pointing to the other guy.

Menma: **Eh yeah? And your like you know my name. **

Naruto: **That does not matter, what matters is that doing here. It should take you where Grandma Tsunade.**

Menma: **No, you do not give me orders.**

Naruto: **No time for that, we must go!**

Menma: **right! But I'm going to shut you the hell up!** - Now with a headache.

Naruto: **Well, Sakura-chan have to ...** - Seeing his companion lying unconscious on the ground.

Menma: **Before you start screaming again **- at the expression Blonde - **The gum has long passed, now hurry up and going once.**

Hokage Office:

Menma: **TSUNADE HAVE BREASTS! **

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
